my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Academia: Burning Bright/Chapter 7
Prove Your Worth' ---- “So this is our switch?” Saburo looked over his shoulder at Ayame who inspected the red switch on the wall. “What does it do exactly?” “It ends the match.” He replied and walked up to his teammate. He had only seen a little bit of what Ayame’s Quirk could do. They shared a battle center during the entrance exam, and she showed it off a little during their Quirk assessment test. What he did understand was that she could project and control a shadow version of herself. She, along with Arai and Saki, had no idea what Saburo’s Quirk was, and he intended to keep it that way until the fighting began. “So what’s our game plan,” Ayame questioned, facing Saburo. “So far no villains have won the exercise. We gotta be the first!” “We’ll have to make up a plan as we go.” Saburo explained. “I don’t know what Arai’s or Saki’s Quirk does so we have to be careful.” “Right.” “We’re going to let them come to us, and we’re not going to separate. Your Quirk will be useful for using the capture tape on them. We won’t let them hit that switch.” At All Might’s call, the match began and Arai and Saki ventured into the building, Saburo and Ayame were on the second floor, it wouldn’t be long until they were found. Saburo clenched his fist and braced himself for battle. Let’s do this. He had the upper hand because they didn’t know what his Quirk was, and even when he used they wouldn’t exactly understand what it did right away. Ayame stuck near the door, listening carefully. After several minutes, she looked at Saburo and nodded. She backed away from the door, he knew she was preparing to send her shadow out. Saburo readied himself as well, he knew that any moment the two of them would enter this room and the battle would be over quickly. Saburo blinked and he spotted an object flying towards him at dangerous speeds. Saburo barely had time to dodge. The object slammed into the wall and stuck deep into the concrete. Saburo recovered from his dodge but as he turned around, Saki had already entered the room. Saburo noticed something off about her, usually her eyes were two different colors but now they were both blue. Is it connected to her Quirk? Saburo thought. She reached behind and touched something, and something else came shooting into the room. It was Arai. Saburo jumped backwards once again and this time Ayame was ready to attack as well. She sent forth her shadow on the opposite side of Saki, both her and the shadow grabbed Saki’s arms and restrained her back. Saburo couldn’t spend too much time watching the girls fight, Arai was coming in fast. He leaned in for a punch, but left his body wide open. He looks like a much better fight than that. Saburo dodged Arai’s attack and punched Arai as hard as he could, his fist landing directly in the center of Arai’s body, but he didn’t seem phased by it. Saburo noticed that where he had punched was a weird, gray aura. What the? Arai punched again but Saburo dodged and countered yet again. This time the same aura stuck around on his body and again, Arai barely flinched at the attack. I know I’m smaller than him but surely my hits should be doing something. “Good hits.” Arai grinned and stepped back. The gray aura faded and Arai moved forward, this time he was way too fast for Sabura to dodge or counter. Saburo put both arms up in front of his face to try and minimize the damage. Arai’s fist connected with Saburo and the force was completely unexpected. Saburo went flying backwards, harder than he should have from a normal punch. Saburo slammed into the back wall, his pain shot throughout his spine and he nearly bounced on impact, falling to the ground. What the hell is that power? Saburo’s back was screaming with pain, he would be feeling that hit for a while. Saburo struggled to stand up, gritting his teeth from the pain and facing Arai again. He clearly has the skill, so why was I able to get hits on him. Realization clicked inside Saburo’s head. I get it now. “So you were just letting me hit you.” Saburo spoke up, speaking through the pain. “You absorb physical damage and use it to make yourself stronger.” It’s a hard Quirk to get by, but now that I know what it does. Ignoring the pain in his back, Saburo ran forward. “You know what my Quirk does and yet you’re still going to fight me? Are you stupid?” Saburo grit his teeth and continued running forward. Everyone always assumes I’m stupid, but I’ll show you, Arai. Saburo caught the eyes of Ayame who was still facing off against Saki. He ran past Arai and met up with Ayame. “Don’t hit him.” Saburo told Ayame. “But do me a favor and trip him up.” “On it!” Ayame pulled her current shadow back and turned to Arai, she sent out another shadow that went on front of Arai, he struggled to counter this move and stumbled, falling to the ground. Saburo would now have to face off against Saki. Saki blinked and both of her eyes were now red, she touched one of her weapons, a kama, which Saburo now realized was what she had first attacked with. The weapon flew from her hand for Saburo’s head. He ducked undernearth the weapon and ran towards Saki. She blinked again and her eyes were both blue. What the-- Saburo felt something hit him in the back and it sent him stumbling forwards. It was her kama, it had come back. It has something to do with the color of her eyes. I have to stay on alert. Saburo jumped back on his feet and ran around to Saki’s back, making note of where he was standing and his position. I have to be quick. Saburo reached for the capture tape in his pocket. She won’t see this coming. Saburo ran around in front of her and just as Saki sent out her kama yet again. Saburo activated his own Quirk. He warped backwards to where he had been standing five seconds ago, Saki gasped in alarm and Saburo delivered a quick punch to Saki’s back. She was completely caught off guard and fell forward, landing on her hands and knees. Now is my chance. With the capture tape in hand Saburo dug his knee into Saki’s back, pinning her to the ground and grabbing both her arms. He wrapped the capture tape around Saki’s wrists and she couldn’t pull them apart. She’s done, how’s Ayame doing. Saburo jumped up and faced Arai who had been watching with shock. Now he’s seen my Quirk. Saburo ran towards Arai who had seemingly forgotten about Ayame. She leapt forward with her shadow at the ready and delivered a powerful kick to Arai’s back. No! Arai stumbled slightly and whipped around to face her. Saburo had to act quickly, he was getting ready to deliver a massive punch to Ayame. No one is getting hit on my watch. Saburo jumped in front of Ayame and shoved her to the side. He locked eyes with Arai, he had steely gray eyes that were filled with determination. He seemed so certain that his hit would land. Saburo smirked and in an instant he was standing behind Arai. Arai’s fully powered punched hit the air, and he stumbled forward due to the shock of not hitting anything. “Ayame now!” Saburo shouted and with her capture tape at the ready she made a shadow and handed the end of it to the shadow. Both Ayame and her shadow ran around Arai, too fast for him to react even after recovering from his missed attack. Ayame successfully wrapped the tape around Arai and the siren sounded. “The heroes have been captured!” All Might’s voice spoke through their earpieces. “The villains win!” Saburo walked over to Arai and helped unwrap him while Ayame helped Saki. “So,” Arai looked at Saburo with narrowed eyes. “What exactly does your Quirk do.” Saburo laughed. “I can warp back to where I was previously standing. I can only do three to five seconds and I have to keep track of where I am and how long I went back because it refreshes for the same amount.” “Seems complicated.” Arai stood up. “You really have to be attentive,” He gave a small smile and looked down at Saburo. “Guess you’re not as a dumb as you look.” Saburo blushed slightly and laughed. “Your Quirk nearly broke me in half.” He rested his hand on his back. “Sorry about that.” Arai laughed and together, the four of them returned to the observation room. ---- “This match’s MVP is Saburo!” All Might proclaimed and Aki felt inclined to agree. Saburo didn’t look like the most professional hero, his clothes were too baggy and his messy hair was constantly covered by a beanie but after watching him fight, she could see just how skilled he was. “The main reason I chose him was for that last attack. He realized what Arai’s Quirk was, and he also saw that his teammate was in danger of getting hit. He moved quick enough to get her out of the way, and used his own Quirk to avoid getting hit himself, and in the end they won the match.” “Your Quirk is so cool, Saburo!” Ayame cheered. “You were truly awesome out there! Oh, and Saki, your Quirk is amazing too!” While the four of them were celebrated, the next match was decided. Team C, Kenta and Kaoru as the heroes and Team F, Mai and Takara. This is going to be an interesting match. Aki thought. Kenta and Takara got in based on recommendation, and Kaoru had the highest score in the entrance exam. She had seen Kaoru’s and Takara’s Quirk up close, and she only had a slight idea on what Kenta could do. Aside from general physical strength he seemed to be able to put insane power into his attacks, almost like All Might’s Quirk. The only odd one out was Mai, Aki had no idea what her Quirk did. I can’t wait to see it in action. Everything about Mai radiated confidence from the way she spoke to the way she moved. She has to be strong, I can’t wait to see what she does! ---- “They’re up ahead.” Kenta whispered and Kaoru crept forward in silence. He knew that his teammate didn’t speak, but he was able to work with it. At least Kaoru was silent. “Two rooms down, be on your guard.” Kaoru gave a tiny nod and they moved forward together. Kenta peered over the corner and spotted Mai and Takara’s brightly colored costumes. If I plan this right. He told himself. This will be over quickly. He still was unsure of what Mai’s Quirk was, but he knew it something to do with snakes, so he assumed poison. I just have to be careful. He looked to Kaoru and their attack was planned out ahead of them. Kenta would lead the charge while Kaoru would stay hidden and charge up a powerful pulse that would ruin Mai and Takara’s balance, then Kenta would run forward and pull the switch. He nodded to Kaoru and made his move, charging into the room with his fists ready. Mai and Takara spun around to face him and Takara threw her golden necklace forward, it grew in size and Kenta was facing a golden bear that stood taller than him. Punching that thing will hurt. He thought. Still, I just have to buy some time for Kaoru. The bear swung towards him and Kenta easily ducked out of the way. Too easy. Kenta began charging up his attack, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the bear’s nubby paw coming in for a strike. Shit. Kenta dropped his power just in time for the bear to hit him. Kenta went flying across the room, his side slamming into the wall. He held himself up and ignored the pain. I forgot that Takara got in on recommendation. Kenta spotted Takara, jumping up and down and cheering for her bear. It’s easy to do. Beneath his feet, Kenta felt a giant tremor and struggled to keep his balance. There was a wave of blue energy and both Mai and Takara lost their balance as well. Takara’s golden bear was clearly too top heavy and fell to the ground with a loud bang. Now. While the girls were struggling to regain their balance, Kenta launched himself forward. He powered up another attack, he didn’t like the idea of hitting Takara, she looked like a child but he had to remember how tough she was. Still, she’s a classmate so I won’t give her a full blow. Just enough to daze her. As Kenta reached Takara, he felt pain across his arm. He looked to his side and saw a devious glint in Mai’s eyes. Her hand was outstretched, he could feel blood trickling on his arm. D''id she...scratch me?'' Then Kenta hit the ground. He couldn’t move, his entire body was frozen solid. What--''What happened to me?'' Then it hit him. That must be Mai’s Quirk, she’s paralyzed me. “He won’t stay like that for long.” Mai told Takara. “We need to find Kaoru.” Kenta struggled to move, but he was helpless. He just had to wait it out. Frustration flooded through his body, he felt so helpless. I have faith in Kaoru. They can do this until I’m back on my feet. Kenta could feel another pulse in the ground. They must have found Kaoru. Kenta wished he could see but he just had to hope Kaoru was holding their own. Suddenly, Mai and Takara came flying through the door, past Kenta and onto the ground. He heard quiet footsteps following them. “That’s no fair!” Takara cried getting to her feet. “Go! Bunny! Fight for me!” Takara took off her rabbit backpack and brought it to life, throwing it forward growing its size. “Kaoru…” Kenta found himself able to speak. “Don’t let Mai...touch you.” He hoped Kaoru understood. Another pulse shook the ground and Mai, Takara and Takara’s bunny all lost their balance. “But you weren’t touching the ground!” Takara pouted. “They can use their feet too.” Mai readied her nails to attack and grinned. “Kaoru is small, all I need is one hit on them and its over.” Mai shot forward, quick as a serpent. Kaoru could no longer see now that Mai and Kaoru were behind him. He felt quick pulses, but they were weak. At long last, Kenta’s hand twitched. Finally. Kenta focused on moving one finger at a time until he could move all five. Finally, he could move more and more of his body and Kenta rose to his feet. The girls hadn’t realized that he was back up so he used this to his advantage. Kenta launched himself forward and readied a punch. Takara’s bunny stood behind them as they faced Kaoru. Kenta punched the stuffed animal at full force. Kaoru had seen him coming and jumped out of the way. The bunny slammed into Mai and Takara and fell on top of them. Kaoru landed gracefully beside Kenta. Without hesitation, Kenta turned and ran to the switch. Before Takara and Mai were even back on their feet, Kenta pulled the switch and the match was over. “Dammit!” Mai cursed as Takara put her backpack back to normal size. The girl didn’t seem phased by the loss, but her eyes were full of thought. She’s thinking about what she did wrong. “I knew that he was getting close.” “It’s okay, Mai.” Takara smiled and stood up. “We can learn from this loss.” She held out her hand and Mai took it, smiling down at Takara. She looks and acts so childish, but she got in based on recommendations for a reason. “Nice work, Kaoru.” Kenta said to Kaoru who gave him a thumbs up. “Let’s go back.” ---- Aki found herself completely shocked at how quickly the last fight had ended. After a quick recap with All Might, Kaoru was named the MVP and the final match ensued. It was Chika and Kimiko as the heroes versus Kenshin and Naomi as the villians. Aki watched the battle intently, learning that Kenshin’s Quirk allowed him to modify his body weight and that Kimiko could form a layer of diamonds on her skin, as well as fire them off as projectiles. She had already learned of Chika and Naomi’s Quirks. In the end, Kenshin’s team came out on top and Kenshin himself was awarded the MVP. All the rounds had finished and at long last their battle training had come to an end. Aki felt exhaustion weighing heavily across her whole body. Her fight with Daichi had really taken its toll and she was really to collapse into her bed. The students broke off as they started back towards the dorms. Aki could already see that students were starting to form their own groups. The battle training had helped the students of Class 1-A get to know each other. Meanwhile, Aki felt a hand on her shoulder as Satomi walked up with Hana. “How you holding up?” Satomi questioned. “I’m hanging in there.” Aki forced a smile. “Just ready to get some sleep.” Aki walked with the two girls until they reached the dorm halls. They said goodbye to Hana on the second floor while Aki and Satomi went up to the third floor. “Hey.” Satomi said to her as Aki went to her own dorm. “I can see that losing your fight upset you. What’s going on?” Aki sighed and let go of her doorknob. “I just--” She stammered. “Daichi is right, I don’t belong here.” Tears formed in her eyes. “I never learned how to fight, I don’t know if I can do this.” Aki buried her face in her hands and fell back against her door. “Hey,” Satomi gripped Aki’s arm. “You do belong here. I’ve never met someone more qualified to be a hero.” Aki looked up. “If you wanna learn how to fight I can train you.” “You-you can train me?” Satomi nodded. “I’ve spent several years learning how to fight, I’m sure I could pass that knowledge on to you. I’d be happy to whip you into shape.” Satomi tapped Aki with her fist and smiled. “If you want to that is.” “I’d love to!” Aki suddenly felt re energized. If Satomi can teach me to be even half as good as she is then maybe I have a chance here. Aki took a second to calm herself down, blushing slightly. “Thank you, Satomi.” “Of course, Aki.” She put her hand on Aki’s head. “Just remember that you can learn from every loss, as well as from your friends.” Satomi flashed and a warm smile and Aki felt happiness growing inside of her. I can do this. With her help, with Hana’s help, I can do this.